


Ghosts and Gremlins

by DuchessDeeDee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Assassin Jeno, Barbarian Renjun, Basically a bunch of games mashed together, Bonus Players Yukhei YangYang Dejun and Guanheng, Druid Jaemin, Ghosts and Goblins AU, I'll never be able to write anything but nct ever again, M/M, Mage Chenle, Monk Donghyuck, NCT Gaming, New Super Mario Bros AU, Sort of Tower of God AU?, They're stuck in the game, Virtual Reality, Warrior Mark, Wow that was weird to type lol, knight jisung, prince taeyong, superhuman strikes again in a new and exciting way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessDeeDee/pseuds/DuchessDeeDee
Summary: “You cannot leave the game until the objective is completed.”Jisung exploded. “Let me out, I want to leave. Quit, quit, quit quit quit!”“Action currently unavailable. Would you like to try again?”Jisung kicked the bed. He immediately collapsed on it as pain in his toe flared up. “This sucks,” Jisung told the ceiling.“You do not currently posses a vacuum,” Headless said cheerfully. “This action is locked. Find a store to buy an item. You do not currently posses any gold. Earn gold to buy items.”"You suck," Jisung amended."I do not posses this capability. To buy a vacuum-""I don't want a vacuum, I want to get out!"ORThat one NCT virtual reality gaming AU.





	1. Intro - The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my NCT virtual reality AU! I've been gone for a while, so here's something to tide you over<3

“Welcome, Player One, ‘Park, Jisung’. Please select a mode.”

 

Jisung groaned, head pounding. The voice was electronic with a feminine leaning. He didn’t recognize it. He couldn’t move, limbs heavy like he hadn’t moved in days. 

 

When his eyes managed to squint open, he was met with a planked ceiling, the room void of windows. A single door was closed on the other side of the completely wooden room, and the bed beneath him looked like something from a garage sale. A light blue screen hovered in front of him, like something out of a movie. Three options were listed: Start, Tutorial, Quit. 

 

Jisung also came to the realization that he had no idea who he was. He only knew his name because the bodyless voice told him so. Without him realizing Jisung began to hyperventilate, knees curling into his chest. 

 

“Passing out is not a recommended course of action,” the headless voice told him. “The Player will lose - 5 HP - upon passing out from panic. Would you like to continue?”

 

“No? Why would I want to pass out?” Jisung gasped. He slowly began to calm down, counting his breaths. His mind remained empty, a niggling at the back of it reminding him that he was missing vital information. 

 

“Recommended course of action: don’t pass out,” the Headless voice recommended helpfully. 

 

“Very helpful, thanks Headless.”

 

“That is not my name,” Headless said mildly.

 

“It is now,” Jisung snapped. His breathing had evened out, so he got to his feet, staring at the screen. “Ok, where am I?”

 

“You are in the game.”

 

Jisung passed a hand through his hair in frustration. “And what game is that?”

 

“Ghosts and Gremlins.”

 

“How am I in a game?”

 

“Ghosts and Gremlins is a virtual reality game that fully immerses the players mind in the game.”

 

Jisung paced, trying the door and hissing when the handle refused to budge. “Why-why am I here? Why can’t I remember anything?”

 

“You wanted to play, I assume,” Headless said blandly. “There was an error in loading the game. Player Memory was not downloaded.”

 

“What? They’re my memories, you can’t download memories, they’re a part of your _brain_. What do you mean download?” 

 

“There was an insufficient power source. Data could not be downloaded.”

 

Jisung threw up his hands. “You know what, forget it. I want to get out. How do I do that?”

 

“Select the ‘Quit’ option.”

 

“Quit.”

 

“Action currently unavailable. Would you like to try again?”

 

Jisung blinked. “What? Yes, quit.”

 

“Action currently unavailable. Would you like to try again?”

 

“What do you mean the action is unavailable?” Jisung glared at the ceiling since Headless’ voice was in his ear and he had no one to glare at. The ceiling wasn’t very exciting to look at. 

 

“Action currently unavailable,” Headless repeated blandly. “If you continue to experience the issue, please contact Dream Inc of 127 United Drive.”

 

“Well, I’d love to, but I have to leave the game first,” Jisung muttered. 

 

“You cannot leave the game until the objective is completed.”

 

Jisung exploded. “Let me out, I want to leave. Quit, quit, quit quit _quit_!”

 

“Action currently unavailable. Would you like to try again?”

 

Jisung kicked the bed. He immediately collapsed on it as pain in his toe flared up. “This sucks,” Jisung told the ceiling.

 

“You do not currently posses a vacuum,” Headless said cheerfully. “This action is locked. Find a store to buy an item. You do not currently posses any gold. Earn gold to buy items.”

 

"You suck," Jisung amended.

 

"I do not posses this capability. To buy a vacuum-"

 

“I don’t want a vacuum, I want to get out,” Jisung hissed. 

 

“Action currently unavailable. Would you like to try again?”

 

“Forget it; is there anything you can tell me?” Jisung groaned, flopping back on the bed. The floor boards squeaked and the bed creaked like the flimsy wood was about to collapse. Jisung wouldn’t be surprised.

 

“I can tell you many things,” Headless said. “If you require further assistance, select the ‘Help’ option or contact Dream Inc of 127 United Drive.”

 

“There’s a help option?” Jisung sprang up. He belatedly realized he wasn't wearing shoes and winced as the rough wood beneath his feet pricked at them. He was probably going to end up with splinters in them the way his day was going. “Select Help.”

 

“You’ve selected: Help.”

 

Jisung scanned the screen that popped up. “User’s Manuel.”

 

“You’ve selected: User’s Manual.”

 

A screen flickered to life in front of him. Jisung eyed the front page, a large picture of what looked like Ghosts and Goblins, the game from the 80’s, modernized. 

 

Headless spoke again. “Ghosts and Gremlins is a virtual reality game created by Dream Inc of NCT Gaming. To play, simply connect your Virtual Headset, created by NCT Gaming, to your hub. Once online, you are in control. Your mind is connected to the game.”

 

Jisung tilted his head, swiping at the screen. The page flipped, showing several jumping and ducking motions. 

 

“The objective of the game is to reach the ‘Throne Room’ on Floor 7 and beat the Ghost King holding Prince Taeyong captive. You are currently connected to ‘Online Gaming’ and must reach your objective with the other players in the game with you.”

 

The page flipped. There were several abstract looking characters moving about the page, swinging swords and sticks.

 

“There are 7 character options. Knight, Mage, Assassin, Barbarian, Druid, Monk, and Warrior. To learn more about a character, turn to page 12.”

 

Jisung quickly scanned the page, then flipped it.

 

“The game begins in single player mode,” Headless continued. Her voice was bored. Jisung supposed he would be, too, if he was some futuristic AI that only read instructions to newbs everyday. “Multiplayer play does not begin until Stage 3. The first player is the Knight, much like the original Ghosts and Goblins. To begin the next Player’s turn, simply tag them. You must pass the Checkpoint to tag the next Player. Upon completion of a Stage, all characters HP will be completely restored.”

 

The next page looked like it contained information about the Stages, so Jisung skipped it, resolving to come back when he needed it. 

 

“Where am I,” Jisung asked, wiggling the leg that was still asleep. “Why am I in a room? How do I get out?”

 

“You are currently in: ‘Intro - The Beginning'. Select a mode to begin playing.”

 

The screen that had been there when Jisung first woke up popped up again. The listings were the same. His finger hovered over ‘Tutorial’. It would be the smart choice, but-

 

“There are other people in here with me?” Jisung asked Headless. He picked at the weightless black shirt and pants he had been outfitted in and wondered if those were a result of the game or if his real life self had that bad of a fashion sense. 

 

“Yes,” Headless monotoned. “Since you are the ‘Knight’, they can not begin until you do.”

 

Jisung bit his lip. “How long have I been in here?”

 

“Your Player Log reads: 2 days, 5 hours, 4 minutes, and 6 seconds.”

 

Jisung blanched. “What? Why didn’t the game start when we entered?” 

 

“It seems there was a problem with the game,” Headless said cheerfully. “Please call Dream Inc of 127 United Drive if you experience any other issues.”

 

“That’s very helpful,” Jisung muttered. 

 

“I am very helpful,” Headless agreed. “If you require further assistance, please select ‘Help’ or contact Dream Inc of 127-“

 

“Yes, I get it, thanks,” Jisung interrupted. The spiel was starting to get old. “As soon as I start the game, do the other Players, uh, wake up, I guess?”

 

“The game begins with: the Knight,” Headless repeated. “Multiplayer Play does not begin until Stage 3. To start the next Player’s turn, you must pass the Checkpoint and tag them.”

 

“So, no.”

 

“No,” Headless said pleasantly. 

 

“Great,” Jisung sighed. There was really only one option. “Ok. Begin, I guess.”

 

“You’ve selected: Begin.”

 

The floor underneath him disappeared and Jisung yelled as he was sucked into a black void, the wood of the floor shredding itself beneath his feet. 

 

“Welcome to Stage One ‘Park, Jisung’. The game has begun.”


	2. Stage One: Checkpoint Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m beginning to think Knighting you must have been your party’s last choice,” Headless said dryly as Jisung slammed shut another door, body automatically freezing as he came face to face with the ghost. 
> 
> “I’m beginning to think someone made you as a joke,” Jisung muttered under his breath. 
> 
> Headless humphed. “Well, there’s no need to be offensive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, STREAM NCT DREAM BOOM
> 
> Secondly, hope the wait was worth it ;)

Jisung landed in a crouch, body moving against his will. His fist slammed against the floor, splintering the wood and he winced, shaking out his hand. “What was that all about?”

 

“Generating,” came Headless’ voice, echoing around him strangely. 

 

Jisung blinked as the Stage materialized in front of him. The same wooden structure from the Intro remained, this time as a long hallway. There were broken crates and spiderwebbed support beams, one of the overhead lights flickering. Honestly, it looked like the haunted mansion from Mario Bros. Not that Jisung held anything against that. It _was_ his favorite game. Or so he assumed, seeing as he didn't remember ever playing the game. Where did that thought come from?

 

“Headless,” Jisung said slowly. “What am I supposed to do?”

 

He toed one of the boxes, flinching as it collapsed. 

 

“You have selected: Begin. You are now in Stage One: The Haunted Mansion. To begin the next Player’s turn, pass the Checkpoint and tag them.”

 

“Ok, cool, but do I have like weapons or armor or something?” Jisung asked. One of the boxes creaked ominously, and one of the doors shuddered. The hallway was starting to feel less and less safe. “And are there, uh, ghosts? And gremlins, I guess?”

 

“To view items, select Inventory. There are several enemies. To learn more, select User’s Manual.”

 

“Inventory,” Jisung said aloud.

 

A box popped up to his right. Jisung swiped at it, jumping as it flew up to his eye level. He touched the glowing box and it expanded, revealing a row of slots. Only two of the slots were filled, one with armor and the other with a map. 

 

“I don’t get a weapon?” Jisung asked incredulously. 

 

“To get a weapon, find a chest or buy one at a shop for 10 gold,” Headless informed him. 

 

“Well. That’s just great.” 

 

Jisung clicked the armor icon and jumped as it materialized on his body over the black pants and shirt he had been outfitted in. 

 

“Woah. That’s sick.”

 

“Your Health indicates that you are in perfect health.”

 

“Not literally,” Jisung sighed. “It’s a figure of speech or whatever. I mean, the armor is, like, awesome. And it’s light. I always thought armor was supposed to be heavy?” 

 

“This is a video game.” Jisung had a vague moment of deja vu at the judgment ladening Headless’ voice. 

 

“Geez, no need to be rude.”

 

Jisung slowly inched forward, eyeing the shivering boxes. “Uh. So how am I supposed to beat monsters if I don’t have any weapons?” 

 

“Your actions are: punch, kick, and duck.” 

 

“That’s a very limited number of actions,” Jisung prodded the dusty table. It groaned at the action and Jisung hastily took a step back.

 

“Find a weapon or an item to increase actions.”

 

Jisung sighed, inching forward. There were several cracked wooden doors that seemed to lead off the path but Jisung wasn’t brave enough to try them without so much as a stick to protect himself with. The floorboards creaked with every step Jisung took, and what looked to have once been windows wre boarded up, rusted nails holding them in place. There was a sort of creepy music floating overhead and Jisung both appreciated the dedication to making this feel like a video game and hated how disturbing it was at the same time. 

 

The longer he walked the tenser he got, shoulders nearly up to his ears. His armor clinked with every step, the map blank when he glanced at it, a single cartoon ghost dancing across the page tauntingly.

 

There was a loud clanging behind him and Jisung whipped around with a yelp. A corroded silver cup rolled innocently on the ground from the table he had bumped. 

 

“It’s fine, calm down, Park,” Jisung muttered. He shivered at the sudden chill, rubbing his arms. 

 

When he turned back around, he was face to face with a ghost. Jisung screeched, scrambling backwards. The ghost stayed frozen, hovering with its arms over its face. 

 

Jisung hesitantly inched forward. “Uh, Headless? Why isn’t it attacking me?”

 

“Ghosts cannot attack when you are looking at them,” Headless explained. "Otherwise, you would already be dead."

 

"Positivity," Jisung muttered, taking one step, and then another. The ghost looked realistically animated, beady black eyes seeming to stare into his soul. At the same time, it had a cartoonish shape, a bubble like thing that was less intimidating than Jisung expected. 

 

“Can I, uh, kill them, I guess?” Jisung asked, suddenly glad he at least had the armor. Its gleaming metal reflected what little light there was in the corridor, letting him glance beyond the ghost, checking that it was the only one.

 

“Ghosts can be killed with a gold sword,” Headless informed him. “Gremlins can be killed with a stone sword. Banshees can-“

 

“Ok, I’ll worry about that later,” Jisung cut Headless off. “Do they follow me once I get around them?”

 

“Ghosts can only attack you when you are not looking at them,” Headless repeated. Jisung wished it was a real person so he could throttle them. “Ghosts cannot get through doors.”

 

Jisung eyed the doors lining the hallway. “So if I go through one of these it can’t follow? Where do the doors even go?”

 

“Each door leads to a different path. Some lead to mini games, some are shortcuts, and some lead to monster hubs.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

No matter how hard he tried, Jisung couldn’t tell one door from the next. They all looked identical. He supposed he might as well try them until he found what he was looking for.

 

The door to his left swung open the second his hand touched it and sucked Jisung inside. Jisung yelped, landing on the floor as the door slammed shut behind him. When he looked up, it was to come face to face with at least fifty ghosts, all with their hands over their faces. 

 

Jisung tripped in his haste to get out.

 

When the hallway materialized in front of him, he was face to face with the original ghost. He squeaked before he could help it.

 

“What the-Headless, you said they couldn’t get through doors,” Jisung panicked, scrambling backwards. He caught himself before he touched the door again, just in case. 

 

Headless sounded vaguely amused. “Once you come in contact with a ghost, they can sense you no matter where you are.”

 

“That’s. Disturbing.” 

 

Brushing off his hands, Jisung slowly inched around the ghost, wincing when its beady eyes followed him. The floorboards creaked as Jisung carefully got to his feet, briefly letting his eyes flit away from the ghost to the surrounding hallway doors. The corridor in front of him seemed to go on forever until it faded away into blackness. Jisung had a horrible feeling about this. 

 

“Well,” Jisung tried bravely. “I guess I should try some more doors.”

 

“Try not to die,” Headless suggested helpfully. 

 

“Wow. Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

 

The next three doors Jisung tried led to more monster hubs, each more terrifying than the last. Personally, Jisung thought the giant cockroaches were the creepiest, their large antenna things twitching as they rushed at him. Jisung was not ashamed to admit he spent five minutes against the opposite wall once he got out, for once happy with the familiarity of the ghost that hovered after him at every turned back and opened door. 

 

“I’m beginning to think Knighting you must have been your party’s last choice,” Headless said dryly as Jisung slammed shut another door, body automatically freezing as he came face to face with the ghost. 

 

“I’m beginning to think someone made you as a joke,” Jisung muttered under his breath. 

 

Headless humphed. “Well, there’s no need to be offensive. I’ll just leave you alone, shall I?”

 

“Unfortunately, I still need you,” Jisung sighed. Ghost stared back at him, black eyes so familiar Jisung hardly flinched. 

 

“I’m waiting for my apology,” Headless said impatiently. 

 

“Are you, like, evolving or something?” Jisung asked, carefully crouching down to weave around the ghost. “I don’t remember you being so chatty before.”

 

“I’ll thank you not to question my protocols,” Headless said primly. 

 

Jisung slid underneath the ghost, one foot before the other. His finger suddenly caught on the floorboard and Jisung cursed, but it was already too late, his arm barely brushing the ghost’s hand-wing-thingy. It instantly swung around, eyes red and screeching as it suddenly advanced on him. Jisung screeched back, running down the hallway with an angry ghost on his tail.

 

“Headless! I thought they couldn’t move when I was looking at them!”

 

“If you touch a ghost, you lose - 10xp - and the ghost switches to Attack Mode. Attack Mode overwrites the Ghost’s primary protocols.”

 

“Thanks for telling me _now_.” Jisung kept running, his breath coming out in pants. Sure enough, his health bar was steadily dropping and Jisung cursed. The door ahead looked no less inviting than the other ten or so he’d already passed but Jisung dove for it, the door slamming behind him and locking the ghost out. Jisung stayed splayed on the ground, catching his breath before looking up again. His breath caught in his throat.

 

In front of him was a chessboard of sorts, the pieces frozen as if in mid play and in the ceiling were a plethora of chainsaws. One randomly swung down, cleaving a knight in half. Jisung gulped at the symbolism. 

 

“Headless?”

 

“Welcome to - The Chain Room. You must beat the opposing chess set and dodge the swinging chainsaws to complete the level and wake ‘Player Two’ and continue the level. However, you’ll probably die, you seem rather dull,” Headless added thoughtfully. 

 

Jisung groaned, glancing back at the door behind him. It certainly looked more inviting than the board in front of him, but seeing as this was (supposedly) the end of Jisung’s leg of the level, it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. 

 

As Jisung stepped up to the large wooden board, the white pieces closest to Jisung stepped to the side, making room for him to pass through. The only empty slot was, naturally, the aforementioned cleaved knight’s spot. Jisung swallowed, eyeing the ceiling before taking his place. 

 

“Game - Begin - Player One, ‘Park, Jisung,’” Headless droned. His voice took on a lighthearted tone as he continued, “If you die, please take comfort in that it’ll entertain me for ages. I’m ever so bored just watching you play.”

 

“I-that’s really not all that comforting,” Jisung said. The pieces remained frozen as Jisung stood there, waiting for something to happen. The black set’s queen looked especially intimidating with a snarl on her face. Jisung wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. 

 

The same chainsaw from earlier suddenly came swinging down and Jisung yelped, jumping forward to avoid it. The square he stood on suddenly lit up green, and a retro scoreboard hovered to life, a light flickering from the white set’s side to the black set’s. 

 

“White set - move.”

 

“Wait, what?” Jisung freaked out, holding himself still. “That thing was about to kill me, I had to move. And I thought it was their move first?”

 

“The white set always moves first,” Headless droned. “And you’re an idiot. There’s chainsaws, of course they’d try to kill you. Be more mindful of your moves.” His voice took on another tone as he said the last part. He seemed to be doing that a lot. Jisung wondered if it was Headless’ personality conflicting with his coding. That would be interesting to think about later, when he wasn’t about to die. 

 

The black pieces shifted before the horse piece jumped forward, landing on the opposite side of the board from Jisung. 

 

“Black set - move.”

 

Jisung bit his lip, glancing at his own pieces. Something instinctual told him he sucked at chess, but what better time to learn than when you were about to die?”

 

“Uh, knight to B3.”

 

The knight shifted forwards, hand firm on its sword. 

 

“White set - move.”

 

It continued in a similar fashion, until yet another chainsaw, this one painted neon green with a truly disturbing face etched in the metal swung down and split one of Jisung’s knights in half. 

 

“What? How is that fair?” Jisung shouted, hand grasping uselessly at his empty sword scabbard. 

 

“The objective of the game is to - win the chess match and avoid the flying chainsaws,” Headless informed him. 

 

“Wonderful. That’s great. Thanks for the help. Uh, bishop to G5.”

 

The bishop shot forward, suddenly airborne before crashing on top of the black set’s knight, splintering it. 

 

Jisung winced, shielding his face as wooden chunks went flying. “Wow- _wow_. This is way too graphic, who even came up with this game?”

 

Another chainsaw came swinging down and the black set’s queen nimbly jumped over it, her empty eyes focused solely on Jisung. 

 

Jisung threw his hands up in the air. “We can jump over them? Headless, you never tell me _anything_.”

 

“You didn’t ask.”

 

“You suck.”

 

“Again, I must remind you that you do not currently possess a vacuum-”

 

“That joke was old even before you said it.”

 

Jisung did his best to stay out of range, instead moving his pieces around him and occasionally shouting for them to jump as chainsaws started dropping down more and more frequently. Unfortunately, Jisung still sucked at chess and seemed to be getting worse as time went on. The chainsaws kept coming, too frequent for Jisung to keep an eye on all of them and he lost three pieces in a row to them. The black set’s queen came closer and closer until Jisung was forced to move, carefully stepping out of range of her swords. 

 

“Oh my god. Headless, a little help, please?” Jisung shouted, ducking as a bright red chainsaw came for his head. 

 

“If you so insist,” Headless said casually. “You still have a bishop, use it.”

 

“Bishop to E5,” Jisung crouched, ducking under yet another chainsaw. They all seemed to be aiming for him now. 

 

The bishop slid in front of Jisung, only to be clobbered by the queen. Jisung shielded his face, but the splinters scratched him despite his best efforts to avoid it. The queen suddenly dove at him, even though she had already made her move and Jisung screeched, abandoning his spot and leaping off the board. Chainsaws flew down rapidly, littering Jisung’s path with rubble and metal as the queen chased after him, both swords held up menacingly. Jisung wove around the board, jumping over a wooden head and back onto the board. The other pieces were slowly coming to life, their beady eyes tracing Jisung’s desperate escape. Even the white pieces suddenly had it out for him, their faces twisting into snarls. Jisung was never going to play another video game in his life. 

 

“Help!”

 

“If you require assistance, select the ‘Help’ option or contact Dream Inc of 127 United-”

 

“Shut up,” Jisung yelled, weaving in and out between the black set’s pieces. A castle piece suddenly slid at him and Jisung dove, hitting the ground hard and rolling until he hit something. He groaned, painfully climbing to his feet. When he looked up, it was to see the black set’s king glaring down at him. 

 

“I’m going to die,” Jisung whimpered.

 

A chainsaw swung out of nowhere and the king’s head went flying, lying at the feet of the murderous queen, who froze. As a matter of fact, all the pieces froze, inanimate as they had been before Jisung began the game.

 

“Winner - Player One, ‘Park, Jisung,’” Headless droned. 

 

“Are you serious? Headless, I’m going to kill you,” Jisung shouted, ducking under another chainsaw. 

 

“I’d like to see you _try_.”

 

There was a door and Jisung hurtled down the steps of the chess set, jumping to avoid yet another chainsaw, this one painted pink with a heart. Jisung gave it an incredulous stare.

 

“Duck,” Headless suddenly said and Jisung tripped forward, catching himself on his forearms with a grimace. The chainsaw swung just above his head before disappearing back into the blackness of the ceiling.

 

Jisung crawled forward, his fringe ruffling as the chainsaws got lower and lower. He stretched his hand out and brushed the door. His last view of the room was the entire thing being decimated by swinging chainsaws before he hit the ground on the other side of the door and it sealed itself again.

 

Taking a few minutes to calm his breathing, Jisung propped himself against the wall. His chest plate was riddled with scratches and there was a gouge in his shoulder plate. He’d lost the helmet somewhere in his desperate dive for freedom. A small part of his fringe was chopped short and he fingered it curiously.

 

“That is an improvement,” Headless commented.

 

Jisung tilted his head. “Thanks, I think. And thanks for saving my life. Er, my virtual gaming life. Or my real life, at this point I’m not really sure.”

 

“Right. Well, don’t get used to it,” Headless said, sounding positively flustered. Jisung was delighted. Headless continued before Jisung had a chance to expand on that and he pouted. “You are still not quite through, so don’t get too comfortable.”

 

The hallway was almost completely identical to the one Jisung had just left save for the giant iron door at the end of the relatively short hallway. And, of course, it wouldn’t be complete without the swinging chainsaw that shot out from some invisible slot in the wall.

 

Jisung turned and looked at the door behind him contemplatively. “Headless, what are the chances I can find another path that doesn’t involve chainsaws?”

 

“They’re not even worth mentioning.”

 

Sighing, Jisung stared down the hallway. “Ok. Cool. I’m just going to make a break for it.”

 

“That’s stupid and moronic,” Headless informed him. “I highly recommend not doing that or anything that comes out of your oversized head.”

 

“Now who’s being offensive,” Jisung muttered, tensing his legs.

 

“Really, I think you should do anything but that-oh, look, there you go.”

 

Jisung sprinted forward, covering his face with his arms. There was a sort of spluttering sound like an engine revving and chains came flying out of the walls. One hit his back armor, another skimmed his foot. Chains were the worst, Jisung decided, deciding to yeet it and diving towards the door. His hand brushed the door and he was sucked in, collapsing on the marble floor beyond it.

 

Coughing since the wind was knocked out of him, Jisung struggled to his feet, pausing as his gaze came to rest at the center of the room. The entire room was decorated like this person was either some sort of royalty or walking on coins in their free time. Wide open windows let in a cool breeze that lightly brushed the soft blue curtains framing them, all leading to a golden plated bed in the center of some sort of dais. 

 

“What.”

 

“You’ve passed - Checkpoint Chain. What would you like to save it as?” Headless asked. 

 

“What are you-” Jisung let out an inscrutable sound, tripping over a pair of red silk slippers in his path. Jisung glared at them and abruptly fell to his knees, his injuries catching up with him. His head spun and Jisung braced his arms in front of him.

 

“You must tag the next player to begin their turn,” Headless reminded him. Jisung was almost tempted to call his tone concerned.

 

“Mmm,” Jisung grunted. Against his bodies wishes he began dragging himself up the steps, his arms screaming from muscle exhaustion.

 

Why were there so many steps? If Jisung had the money to build a room like this he would put the bed as close to the door as possible so he could just flop in it and fall asleep. This person obviously had different priorities. Although they probably didn’t have much choice in the matter if they were a player in the game like Jisung. He vaguely noticed the chainsaws adorning the ceiling like decorations, glinting in the sunlight.

 

There were fingers inches from his and Jisung barely managed to brush them before passing out, vaguely registering a high pitched, dolphinesque scream and the grating voice of Headless.

 

“Welcome, Player Two.”


End file.
